


At the Peppermint Lounge

by gritsinmisery



Series: Peppermint Lounge [1]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya has a surprise night out for Napoleon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Peppermint Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> In the 1950s and '60s, the Peppermint Lounge was the place to see and be seen for everybody from Greta Garbo to Jackie Onassis. Joey Dee and the Starliters were a headliner band there, and introduced "The Peppermint Twist" in 1961. And yes, they did tour Europe with The Beatles as their opening act.
> 
> Inspired by the "Twist" challenge (#213) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/), but alas, not slashy.

At the Peppermint Lounge

Napoleon stopped dead in his tracks as they rounded the corner from 6th Avenue onto W. 45th Street. A line of people stretched halfway down the block. Grabbing his partner's arm, he shook his head. "This is the Peppermint Lounge! I know you haven't been in this country very long, but I need to tell you we don't really have the freedom to go just anywhere. This would be like me trying to walk off the street into the Kremlin. They don't let ordinary people in there."

Illya shrugged, unconcerned. "You will discover, my partner, that I am no ordinary person. I am Illya Kuryakin, and I have, as you say, resources."

Bypassing the long line at the front entrance, Illya led his partner down the alley alongside the building to the back door, and knocked. A thin, balding African-American opened the door. "Oh, heya, Mr. Illya!"

Illya smiled at him. "Hello, Pops. I heard Joey and the band have returned from Europe. May we stand in the back and listen?"

"Sure, sure! In fact, Mr. Carl's not feeling well. Mr. Joey may ask you to sit in, if he sees you."

"That would be acceptable, if I am needed. Come on then, Napoleon. And mind your footing." Pops held the door open as the two men stepped inside.

Winding their way between crates of liquor and glassware, Illya asked, "Did Joey express an opinion about how the tour went?"

"It was a smash, Mr. Illya! Crowds like he's never seen. And them new boys that opened for 'em – them Beatles – Mr. Joey says they gonna be a big thing really soon. He's gonna have 'em over here next year, he says." Pops shook his head. "The Beatles – what kinda name is that for a band?"


End file.
